The Great Mouse Detective rewrite
by spinarak54321
Summary: When her father, Hiram, is kidnapped, Olivia Flaversham goes to the great detective Basil of Baker Street. In order to find where the Detective lives, Olivia enlists the help of Doctor David Q. Dawson. When the two arrive, they meet Basil and his nephew, Jet (my OC). Now, it's up to Basil, Dawson, and Jet to help Olivia find Hiram and stop Ratigan for good.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

London, 1897. The foggy streets were barren, save for a lonely horse drawn carriage. At the base of a human toy shop is a mouse-sized one. _Flaversham's Toys_.

Inside, Olivia Flaversham and her father, Hiram, are celebrating her fifth birthday. Hiram was adjusting his apron while Olivia stood on a chair and played with a rocking horse that was sitting on the table.

"You know, daddy," Olivia began, "this is my very best birthday."

Her father smiled. "Ahh...but, I haven't given you your present yet."

"What is it? What is it?" Olivia was now very excited to see what he was giving her this year.

"Now, now. Close your eyes." Hiram moved over to a small cupboard as Olivia closed her eyes. Just like any other child, she tried peeking through her fingers. "Uh-uh-uh-uh. Auch, no. No peeking now."

Olivia giggled and recovered her eyes. Hiram then put a small toy resembling a flower bud on the table and wound the key on it. Olivia looked at the creation as it turned into a ballet dancer and danced in front of her.

Olivia gasped. "Oh, daddy! You made this just for me?"

Unbeknownst to either of them, a peg-legged figure was slowly approaching the toy shop. His shadow loomed over the door as he cackled evilly.

Inside the toy store, the doll bowed to finish her dance as Olivia got down and hugged her father.

"You're the most wonderful father in the...in the whole world!"

The tender moment ended as the handle of the locked door began to rattle. The father and daughter duo looked towards the door as the rattling became intense. Hiram put his arms around his daughter to protect her.

"Who is that?" Olivia asked.

"I - I don't know!" Hiram looked around and found an open cupboard. He quickly ran over to it, saying, "Quickly, dear, stay in here and don't come out!"

Just then, a bat burst through the window. Olivia cracked the door open and watched as Hiram struggled to fight the bat. A table then sailed over to the cupboard, forcing the cupboard door shut.

The bat must have grabbed Hiram because he laughed and said, "Gotcha, toy maker!"

"Oh!" Hiram said. "Olivia!"

Olivia pushed as hard as she tried, but she was finally able to push the door open and step out. The toy shop was dark and a mess. Furniture scattered, empty paint buckets everywhere, but no sign of her father.

"Daddy, where are you?" Olivia said going over to the window. "Daddy...where are you?! Daddy! Daddy!"

Her call echoed into the night as she thought about what to do. Only one mouse could help at this point. She had to find the mouse, soon, or all hope could be lost for her father.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Doctor David Q. Dawson was reading a newspaper as the horse drawn carriage carried him across the barren streets of London. When the carriage stopped, Dawson decided to get off. He had spent the better half of the day looking for a place of his own, and it hadn't been easy. Dawson then headed into an alleyway where he heard an unusual sound coming from the alley.

Looking around, Dawson saw a forgotten human rain boot. Looking inside, Dawson saw a young girl sitting on a medicine box, crying softly.

"Oh!" Dawson said. "Oh my! Are you all right, my dear?" Dawson gave her a handkerchief from his jacket pocket. "Come now, come, come. Here, dry your eyes."

Olivia then took the handkerchief and blew her nose, sniffling, she handed it back to Dawson as he sat down next to her.

"Ah, yes, that's better," he said. "Now tell me, what's troubling you, my dear?"

"I...I'm lost," the girl said, obviously sad. "I-I-I'm trying to find Basil of Baker Street."

"Now, let me see here," Dawson said as he took the newspaper clipping the girl handed him. Putting on his glasses, Dawson read the headline. "'Famous detective solves baffling disappearance.' Mmm, hmmm. But, uh, where are your mother and father?"

That's why I m-m-must find Basil!" The girl then began crying into her scarf.

"There, there, there," Dawson said, trying to get her to stop. "Now, now, now. Well, I don't know any Basil..."

The girl looked at him, her eyes ready to burst into tears. Dawson then gave her a warm smile as he took off her glasses.

"...but I do remember where Baker Street is." The girl then brightened her face as Dawson stood and reopened his umbrella. "Now, come with me. We'll find this Basil chap together."

Olivia and Dawson then walked outside and headed over to Baker Street.

OOOOO

221 1/2 Baker Street. The mouse-sized home was directly below the home of the great human detective Sherlock Holmes. The one for the mice was owned by a detective named Basil. Or rather, it was rented by him and he was sharing the home with the land lady Mrs. Judson.

Jet Richards, a 16 year old light grey mouse, had a key to the place, and Mrs. Judson knew he would be arriving.

"Hey, there, Mrs. Judson," Jet said as he dropped his backpack and took a stack of books off the woman's hand. "I'm here."

"Hello, Jet," she responded as she gave the books to the boy. "Are you heading up to the room?"

"Yes, ma'am. I can take these up for you."

"Thank you, Jet," she sighed as the boy picked up his backpack and took the stack of books upstairs. Mrs. Judson then began cleaning up more things, believing it would be fairly calm tonight.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

In the meantime, Olivia and Dawson had just arrived at 221 1/2 Baker Street. Dawson then set his bag down and knocked on the door. A woman then opened the door, her arms loaded with books, blankets, pillows, a teacup, and a medieval mace.

"Good evening, Madam," Dawson said, removing his hat. "Is this the residence of Basil of Baker Street?"

"I'm afraid it is," she responded. "He's not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait."

"Oh, I-I don't want to impose. It's just...the girl."

Dawson then gestured towards his side, but the girl was gone.

"Be careful with that," a voice said from inside. Dawson and the woman then looked inside and saw a young teenage mouse leaning up against a chair where the girl was sitting, holding up a magnifying glass, looking through it.

The woman then put her load in Dawson's arms as he rushed over to her side.

"Oh my! You poor dear! You must be chilled to the bone!" the woman then shooed the teenager away as she took off Olivia's hat and wrung it to dry. She then removed the girl's scarf as she said, "Oh, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets."

Mrs. Judson then walked into the kitchen and shut the door. Olivia then looked around the room, fairly impressed.

On one table, there was a small propeller operating a bellow, which was attached to a pipe where several cigarettes and a pipe, all of which were puffing. On another table, four pairs of shoes are being turned in a circular motion, first being brushed with black paint, and then setting a print on a stack of paper.

"Like it," the teenager said. "Basil put it together himself."

"Who are you?" Dawson asked.

"Jet," the boy responded. "Jet Richards. I'm Basil's nephew."

"Any idea when Basil will be here?" Dawson asked as he took his coat off.

"No," Jet said as Dawson hung his coat up. "But he should be here in 3...2...1..."

At that minute, a voice came from outside.

"Ah-ha! The villain's slipped this time! I shall have him!" the door burst open, revealing a large grey mouse dressed in Chinese robes. The new arrival smiled triumphantly, a gun in his hand, just as lightning struck. Dawson was petrified, but Jet rolled his eyes as the mouse burst inside, rushing towards a table.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!"

"I say, who-" Dawson stopped speaking as the new mouse tossed his hat, causing it to land on Dawson's head. Dawson took it off as he continued once more. "Who are you?"

"What? Oh!" the mouse said. He turned and grabbed the top of his head, removing it to reveal a different looking mouse. "Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow."

Basil bowed and smiled. He then stood up and pulled a tab which let the air inside escape to reveal a slender mouse.

"Mr. Basil! I need your help, and I-"

"All in good time," Basil said, clearly not listening. He then put on his house robe. He then tossed the dart over his shoulder, scoring a direct bullseye on the dartboard.

"Nice shot, Bas," Jet said, using his uncle's nickname.

"But-but you don't understand. I'm in terrible trouble."

"If you'll excuse me," Basil said, walking right by.

Olivia sighed as Dawson grew even more impatient. "Here, now, now. Now see here!" Basil then ran past Dawson, causing the mouse to pause for a moment, but Dawson then regained his wind. "This young lady is in need of assistance. I think you ought..."

Basil interrupted the mouse by handing him a gun. "Will you hold this please, Doctor?"

"Of course," Dawson said, his eyes closed. He then looked and saw the live gun pointing at his head. He then nervously holds it out at arms length until Basil grabs it. "Ah, wait just a moment. How the deuce did you know I was a doctor?"

Basil then picked up a single bullet and, without distraction, answered Dawson.

"A surgeon, to be exact," Basil said. "Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan. Am I right?"

Dawson chuckled. "Why...Oh, yes. Major David Q. Dawson."

"Show off," Jet muttered under his breath.

Dawson's eyes grew wide. "But how could you possibly-"

"Quite simple, really," Basil said, holding up Dawson's arm to reveal a stitch. "You've sown your torn cuff together with the Lembert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses." Basil then walked over to gather several pillows. "And the thread is a unique form of catgut easily distinguished by its..." turning to Olivia, "...peculiar pungency found only in the Afghan provinces."

"Like I said, showoff," Jet said as Basil tossed the three pillows, one by one, over to Dawson, his face mostly covered by the pillows now.

"Amazing!" Dawson's muffled voice said.

"Actually," Basil said. "It's elementary, my dear Dawson."

Basil then clocked the gun, aiming it at the pillows. Dawson looked around in fear and tossed the pillows onto the armchair. Dawson then grabbed Olivia and pulled her behind the other chair to hide. Basil then took aim at the pillows and fired a shot, causing the feathers inside the pillows to fly all over the room. Mrs. Judson then entered the room from the kitchen, panicking.

"What in heaven's name?" she said. "Oh! Oh! My..." she spit out several feathers. "MY GOOD PILLOWS!" She then grabbed a few feathers and glared at the chair where Basil was. "Mr Basil!"

Basil's head then popped up as Mrs. Judson spit out a few more feathers. Jet slapped his forehead with his hand, knowing fairly well this wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

"How many times have I told you not to..."

"There, there, Mrs. Judson," Basil said. "It's quite all right." Sniffing the air, Basil smiled. "Ah...Mmm! I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours. Why don't you fetch our guests some?"

Basil gently pushed the woman into the kitchen, with her trying to protest it. But, Basil was able to silence her by shutting the door.

"You're a dead mouse, Bas," Jet said as the door to the kitchen finally shut.

"Now," Basil said as he got on his hands and knees and searched the floor. "I know that bullet's here somewhere."

He then stops as he comes near Olivia, who is now holding the bullet for him.

"Thank you, Miss..."

"Flaversham," she said. "Olivia Flaversham."

Basil walked away, looking at the bullet. "Whatever."

"Yes," Olivia said, following him. "but you don't understand-"

"Shh," Basil said as he took out a second bullet from a small box. He then took the two bullets and put them under a microscope, hoping their markings would match.

"Yes," Basil said as he went through. "Yes! NOOOOOOOOO!" Basil screamed.

Dejected, Basil took the two bullets and looked a them. "Another dead end."

Basil tossed the bullets behind him. "Failed ballistics?" Jet said as he picked up the bullets.

"He was within my grasp!" Basil responded as he fell into his arm chair.

"Of course he was," Jet said, rolling his eyes. "He always gets away from you. Face it, Bas, this guy's just as smart as you. Maybe even smarter." Jet muttered the final sentence under his breath as Basil grabbed his violin and began playing a mournful tune.

Jet then sat in the other armchair as Dawson encouragingly nudged Olivia over. She then walked up to the detective, determined to make him listen.

"Now, will you please listen to me? My daddy's gone and I'm all alone."

Basil, still depressed, paused his playing. "Young lady, this is a most inopportune time." He continued playing, but soon saw Olivia's sad face. "Surely your mother knows where he is."

"I-I don't have a mother," Olivia said.

Basil screeched the violin as he abruptly sat up. Jet silently gasped as his eyes opened.

"Well...um...well, then perhaps..." Basil was unsure about what to say. He then said, firmly, "See here! I simply have no time for lost fathers."

Basil turned away, hoping to make her give up. But Olivia was both annoyed and determined. Putting her hands on her hips, she said, "I didn't loose him. He was taken by a bat."

The eyes of both Basil and Jet widened as Basil leaned towards Olivia, intently. "Did you say...BAT?"

"Yes," Olivia said, hesitantly.

"Did he have a crippled wing?"

"I don't know. But he had a peg leg!"

"Ha!" Basil said as he stood up on the arms of the chair, his arms wide.

"I say, do you know him?" Dawson said walking over to Olivia.

"Know him?" Basil said as he jumped up on the top of the chair. "That bat, one Fidget by name, is in the employ of the fiend who was the very target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious Professor Ratigan!"

Using his bow, Basil pointed towards the fireplace, where a picture of a well-dressed rat sat on the mantle frame.

"Uh...Ratigan?" Dawson said, confused.

"He's a genius, Dawson," Jet said from his position on the second armchair. "A genius twisted for evil. The Napoleon of crime."

"As bad as all that, eh?" Dawson said.

"Worse," Basil responded as he poked his head through a banister. He then stood up and held his fist towards the picture. "For years, I've tried to capture him and I've come close, so very close. But each time, he's narrowly evaded my grasp."

"Not a corner of London's safe while Ratigan's at large," Jet continued. "There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct!"

Basil spoke again, "No depravity he wouldn't commit. Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak..."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Elsewhere in London, in a prison-like area, an empty barrel with bars is sitting in the sewers. Iron bars blocked the entrance and window-like holes, making a make-shift prison.

Inside the prison, a mechanical robot was pouring tea into a cup and Flaversham was working at a podium, controlling the movements. Ratigan is at the door, monitoring his progress.

"Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Flaversham?" Ratigan said. "And aren't you proud to be a part of it?"

"This whole thing..." Flaversham said. "...i-i-it's monstrous!"

"We will have our device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? You know what will happen if you...fail?"

Ratigan then slightly rang a little hand bell he had pulled from his pocket, an obvious threat. Instead of being afraid, Hiram was angry and defiant.

"I-I-I _don't_ care!" he said, jerking hard on the controls which caused the robot to dump the cup of tea it was holding on its head. The robot then seizes the teapot, pours it on its head, and hurls it at Ratigan, who dodges it just in time. It then flails around a bit, finally stopping, but ends up squirting out oil right onto Ratigan's coat. He then scowls at the stain and wipes it away.

"You can do what you want with me," Hiram said. "I won't be part of this... this... this _evil_ any longer!"

Ratigan breaths out his cigarette smoke and smiles.

"Mmm... very well," Ratigan said normally. "If that is your decision. Oh, uh, by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your daughter brought here."

"O-Olivia?" Hiram said as Ratigan picked up Olivia's ballerina doll, winding it up.

"Yes," Ratigan said, laughing slightly. "Hm-hm, yes." He then set the doll down and, mockingly, said, "I would spend many a sleepless night if anything unfortunate were to befall her."

"You... you wouldn't?!" Hiram said.

Ratigan then picked up the doll again, squeezing it until it broke. He gazed at the doll in mock sorrow, then, threateningly, looked at Hiram.

"FINISH IT, FLAVERSHAM!" Ratigan yelled.

Ratigan then exited, leaving a heavy hearted Hiram to do as he was told. Outside, Ratigan hummed to himself as he wrote a list with a rat-sized feather pen.

"Oh, I love it when I'm nasty."

Ratigan looked above the doorway of another barrel, one with a giant gold "R" painted on the outside, where the bat named Fidget was hanging from the faucet, sleeping.

"Fidget?" Fidget didn't wake up, so Ratigan screamed in his ear. "FIDGET!"

Startled, the bat falls from his perch, landing at Ratigan's feet.

"Bright and alert as always," Ratigan said, handing him the paper. "Here's the list. You know what to do, and _no mistakes_."

Fidget looked at the list. "No, no. No mistakes, sir. 'Tools, gears, girl, uniforms...'"

"NOW, Fidget!" Ratigan said, impatiently.

"I'm going, I'm going! I'm going!" Fidget then rushed over to a drain grate, lifted it up, and disappeared below.

OOOOO

Inside the barrel, Ratigan approached a throne, his men cheering. He then sits down and holds his cigarette. Several of his minions' hands offer lit matches, on which Ratigan lights his cigarette, inhales, and blows out several smoke rings.

"My friends," Ratigan began, "we are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career. A crime to top all crimes...a crime that will live in infamy!"

His men then cheered at this news, save for Bartholomew whose attention was focused on his empty mug. He held it upside down and watched sadly as the last drop of his beer fell to the floor. Ratigan then held up a news paper which featured the Queen's picture on the front page.

"Tomorrow evening," Ratigan began, "our beloved monarch celebrates her Diamond Jubilee, and...with the enthusiastic help of our good friend, Mr. Flaversham..." some of his minions chuckled, "...it promises to be a night she will _never_ forget!" Ratigan then burned the picture with his cigarette, causing a few minions to gasp. "Her _last_ night...and _my first_, as supreme ruler of all mousedom!"

Ratigan jumped, messing up his collar. As his men cheered for him, he calmly pined his collar back and fixed his hair, then sauntered down the red carpet as a spotlight shone on him and as an evil tune played. One of his men handed him his top hat, which he rolled down his arms before putting it on. He gave an evil laugh and began to sing.

_From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper._

_The head that made headlines in every newspaper._

_And wondrous things like the Tower Bridge job._

_That cunning display that made Londoners sob._

As he sang the next part, Ratigan then twirled his cane around a rope and yanked on it, causing wine to pour into a fountain. Bartholomew's tail began wagging at the chance for more liquor. He tossed his empty glass over his shoulder, and rushed over to the fountain, drinking from one of the spouts. Ratigan then took the opportunity to kick Bartholomew into the fountain.

_Now comes the real tour de force._

_Tricky and wicked, of course._

_My earlier crimes_

_Were fine for their times._

_But now that I'm at it again,_

_An even grimmer_

_Plot has been simmering_

_In my great criminal brain._

All of Ratigan's men, minus Bartholomew, then began singing with their boss.

_Even meaner? You mean it?_

_Worse than the widows and orphans you downed?_

Bartholomew drunkenly climbed out as the rest of the thugs lifted Ratigan up into their arms, spinning him around.

_You're the best of the worst around._

_Oh, Ratigan._

_Oh, Ratigan._

_The rest fall behind._

_To Ratigan._

_To Ratigan._

_The world's greatest criminal mind._

The mice pulled back, revealing Ratigan seated at a harp. A blue light shown then shown over the entire lair.

"Thank you. Thank you. "But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable second-rate detective, Basil of Baker Street."

Ratigan directed his gaze to a small mouse toy dressed in a detective suit, needles poking it. His thugs then booed heavily.

"For years," Ratigan cried, mockingly, "that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans. I haven't had a moment's peace of mind."

The thugs all "aww"ed in unison as Bartholomew sniffled and began to cry. The light turned red as the illusion shattered.

"But," he began, "all that's in the past! This time, nothing, not even Basil, can stand in my way! All will bow before me!"

The thugs all bowed at Ratigan as the light in the lair returned to normal.

_Oh, Ratigan._

_Oh, Ratigan._

_You're the tops and that's that._

_To Ratigan._

_To Ratigan._

"To Ratigan, the world's greatest rat!" Bartholomew finished before hiccuping, causing Ratigan to spit out his wine in shock.

All of the thugs gasped as Ratigan spun around, towering over Bartholomew.

"What was that?!" Ratigan said as Bartholomew innocently hiccuped. "What did you call me?"

"Oh, oh, he didn't mean it, Professor," a thug said.

"I-it was just a slip of the tongue," another one said.

Ratigan, ignoring the thugs trying to help their friend, picked up Bartholomew by his sweater. "I am NOT A RAT!"

"'Course you're not," a third thug said. "You're a mouse!"

"Yeah, that's right. Right! A mouse!"

"Yeah, a big mouse!"

"SILENCE!" Ratigan said before tossing Bartholomew outside. The mouse rolled and shook his head as he sat up. "Oh, my dear Bartholomew...I'm afraid that you've gone and upset me. You know what happens when someone upsets me..." he added, dramatically.

Ratigan pulled the same bell he showed Hiram earlier from his vest pocket. He then rang it as his men gasped in terror. Over in an alleyway close by, a shadow is approaching. Felicia, Ratigan's enormously fat cat, slowly approached the oblivious Bartholomew.

"Oh, Ratigan," he said. "Oh, Ratigan. You're the tops and that's that." (hiccups) "Oh dear. To Ratigan. To Ratigan..."

The men all cower in terror as Felicia pick up the mouse while Ratigan enjoys his cigarette, not making any point to stop it.

"To Ratigan... The world's greatest-"

Felicia then gulped down Bartholomew, and let out a content meow. The thugs then morned the loss of their friend as Ratigan cooed over his cat.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh, Felicia, my precious, my baby. Did Daddy's little honey bun enjoy her tasty treat?"

Felicia burped in his face. Ratigan looked a little dismayed, but quickly recovered and strut back towards his terrified men.

"I trust there will be no further interruptions. And now, as you were singing?"

The men huddled close together, singing being the last thing on their minds. But when Ratigan threateningly pulled out the bell again, the men began singing, forcing inspiration back into their minds.

_Even louder._

_We'll shout it!_

_No one can doubt what we know you can do._

_You're more evil than even you._

_Oh, Ratigan._

_Oh, Ratigan._

_You're one of a kind._

_To Ratigan._

_To Ratigan._

_The world's greatest criminal mind!_

The men offered one last toast to their leader. Ratigan finished the rest of his wine and gave of his usual evil smirk.


	5. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, but I wanted to type up the draft before continuing, and I finally finished. So now, I'm ready to show the rest of the story, and I'm hoping to be able to upload this entire thing before the start of school.**

**So, without further ado, the continuing adventures of The Great Mouse Detective!**

**Chapter Four**

Back at Basil's home, Olivia has finished telling the detective his story.

"This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements," Basil began, "its many twists and turns. Now, you're certain you've told me everything?"

Jet then spoke up. "The slightest detail may be important."

"It's just as I said," Olivia responded. "And then my father was gone."

"What do you make of it?"

Basil then began to pace as Olivia followed him. "Hmm. Ratigan's up to something. A crime of the most sinister nature no doubt. The question is...what would he want with a toy maker?"

Olivia then stopped by the window. Fidget then popped down from above as lightning struck outside, forcing Olivia to let out a scream.

"Quickly, Dawson," Basil said, rushing outside. "We've not a moment to lose!"

"Uh, uh, I'm right behind you, Basil."

The duo then rush outside, but Fidget has already dissapeared into the night. Basil looks around and kneels down to look at the sidewalk, where Fidget's muddy ootprints have been left behind.

"No sign of the blackguard anywhere," Dawson said.

"Not quite, Dawson," Basil responded. "He left some rather unusual footprints. They obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the girl's father - Ratigan's peg-legged lackey."

Dawson then turned and discovered Fidget's lost hat. "Uh... Basil?"

Basil turned and snatched the hat from Dawson. "Ah-ha! Excellent work, old man. Ha, ha, ha!"

Standing in the doorway, Olivia and Mrs. Judson watch while Mrs. Judson attempts to comfort the young girl."

"Now...there's nothing to be afraid of, my dear."

An excited Basil then rushed by, as Mrs. Judson pulled Olivia back, glaring at Basil for his insensitivity.

Jet rolled his eyes. "Nothing to be afraid of, except for an eager Basil."

Dawson then entered the doorway and looked at Olivia. "The scoundrel's quite gone."

"Ha-ha!" Basil said as he took off his robe and changed into his brown detective jacket. "But not for long, Miss Flamhammer!"

"Flaversham!" Olivia said, exasperated.

"Whatever," Basil said. "Now, we simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girl's father."

"Then you'll get my daddy back?" Olivia said, rushing over to the detective and hugging the detective tightly.

"Yes!" Basil said. He then pushed Olivia down, freeing his legs from her grasp. "And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken. Now, hurry along, Dawson. We must be off to...Toby's." Basil then pulled an Inverness cape from a suit of armor and put it on.

"Toby's?" Dawson said, rather confused.

"Oh, you must meet him," Basil said as he put on a deerstalker cap. "He's just the chap for this."

"You-you want _me_ to come?" Dawson asked.

"Ha!" Basil said. "I should think a stouthearted army mouse like you would _leap_ at the chance for adventure."

"Well," Dawson chuckled, "heh, heh. I am rather curious."

"Wait for me!" Olivia said. "I'm coming to!"

Olivia rushed over and seized her hat and scarf, knocking over Basil's violin in the process. The detective then dove to catch it.

"What?" he said, putting the violin back on the chair. "Certainly not! This is no business for children."

"Are we going to take a cab?" Olivia said, putting several crumpets into her pocket.

Slightly annoyed, Basil took her hand and made her face him. "My dear, I don't think you understand. It will be quite _dangerous_."

Basil then sat on the chair, accidentally crushing his violin. Olivia looked in shock as Jet slapped his forehead.

"That's his second one this month," he whispered to himself.

He grunted and pulled his ruined instrument out from under him. "Why you...Look at..." Basil took a deep breath, trying to control his rage. "Young lady, you are most _definitely_ not accompanying us. And that is _final_!"

"Come on, Sherlock," Jet said as he used the surname of the human who lived above them. "Think about it. We need to keep her safe. What better way than to keep her close?"

"Fine," Basil said, giving up. He then looked at his nephew in annoyance. "You know, that American thinking of yours is going to get yourself in serious trouble one day."

Basil then walked off as Jet put his backpack on. "In all honesty, it already has."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Upstairs, there was a flat owned by the famous human detective, Sherlock Holmes, whose detective skills were only matched by Basil. The mouse detective opened a small wall design, his usual secret passage, and took a peek outside. Olivia then popped up and opened it further as Basil glared at her in annoyance.

"Not a word out of you," Basil whispered. "Is that clear?"

Olivia then shushed the detective as two shadows approached, Sherlock Holmes and Watson. Basil quickly shut the doorway so there was only a small crack open. Jet, who was right behind his uncle, listened intently.

"I observe there is a good deal of German music on the program," Holmes said. "It is introspective, and I want to introspect."

"But Holmes," Watson said, "that music is so frightfully dull."

The two men left, leaving the group of mice to freely come out into the open. Basil then began calling out to his friend.

"Toby? Toby?"

Olivia tugged on Dawson's coat, whispering in his ear. "Who is Toby?"

"Well my dear, Toby is...well, he's uh, uh..." Dawson then turned to Basil. "I say Basil, who is this Toby chap?"

Before Basil can answer, thundering footsteps approached. Jet leaned up agains a chair leg, arms crossed, as a basset hound puppy towered over the group, who is obviously very happy to see the detective.

"Ahh! Here he is now!" Basil said. He pushed Dawson forward, introducing them. "Dawson...Toby."

Dawson nervously tipped his hat to the dog and patted Toby's nose. "Charmed, I'm sure."

Toby didn't seem excited about this mouse and began growling at Dawson. Basil then pushed Toby back. "Now Toby! Toby, stop that! Toby, cease! Desist! Ha!"

Dawson trembled behind the chair leg where Jet was leaning up against as Toby began sniffing around the room. Jet then shook his head as Basil spoke. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Frightfully sorry, old man. Toby has the most splendid sense of smell of any hound I've trained. But he can be deucedly frisky."

"Frisky?!" Jet said. "He looked like he wanted to eat up Dawson."

Toby then stopped at a footrest, where Olivia's feet were visible from behind the fringe. Cautiously, she pushed the fringe aside and smiled at Toby. "Hello, Toby." She patted his nose as Toby sniffed her again. "Silly doggy! Would you like a crumpet?"

Toby happily nodded as Olivia reached into her coat pocket. She held up a crumpet for him and he licked it off her hand. Basil, ready to get the search started, reached into his pocket.

"Here now, Toby?" he said. "Toby! To the matter at hand. I want you to-"

Basil turned but saw Toby was distracted by Olivia giving him a belly rub. Basil whistled and Toby rolled his head to see the detective clearing his throat and tapping his foot. Jet rolled his eyes as Olivia slid off of Toby's stomach into Dawson's arms. Toby then rolled over and faced the detective as Basil continued.

"Good, now Toby. Toby...I want you to find..._this fiend_!"

Basil whipped out Fidget's hat, causing Toby to begin growling. Jet then slapped his face and shook his head as Basil barked and growled along with Toby, trying to drill the dog into searching for the bad guy.

"Yes, you know his type. A villain. A scoundrel! Low brow. Close set eyes. Broken wing."

Toby paused, looking at Basil, confused about the detective's last piece of description.

"Oh," Basil chortled. "He's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing." Toby then continued growling again. "Yes! Yes! That's the spirit! Got his scent?"

Toby nodded happily, and Basil retrieved the dog's leash. "Good by, good boy!"

Basil turned to face Toby again, but the dog has now turned around and is smiling at Olivia and Dawson. Basil then moved in front of Toby as Jet joined the group.

"Miss Flamchester!" Basil said.

"Flaversham!" Olivia and Dawson said, angrily.

"Whatever," Basil said, causing Jet to roll his eyes. The detective then hooked on Toby's leash. "Your father is as good as found. Toby..."

Toby struck a 'pointer' pose, ready to bolt after Fidget's trail. "Sic 'em!"

Toby then rushed out of the house, accidentally stomping on his mouse master. The dazed, and possibly injured, detective, managed to hold onto the leash and quickly regains his wind as he is dragged along for the ride. "Ah-ha! Yoicks! Tally ho! Ha-ha! Ha-ha!"

Olivia, Dawson, and Jet then ran off after the duo, trying to catch up.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

A little while later, Toby is wandering the streets, sniffing the ground. Dawson and Jet were near the arch of the back while Olivia and Basil were at the collar. Suddenly, Toby lifted his head, gave a sudden howl, and broke into a run.

Olivia then grabbed onto Basil's waist while Jet, masterfully, stayed onto the back. Dawson, on the other hand, was thrown onto the dog's tail, holding on for dear life.

"The thrill of the hunt, eh, Dawson?" Basil said.

"Q-q-quite!" Dawson called back.

"Oh-hoo-hoo," Basil said happily. "Our peg-legged quarry can't be far now."

"Unless Toby's picking up the scent of a pound of sausage," Jet said sarcastically.

"I'm sure of it, Jet," Basil responded.

"We'll see," the nephew responded.

**A lot shorter of a chapter. And I promise, this is going to be the shortest chapter I have for this story. I just wanted to get this scene alone in it's own chapter before going on to one of my favorite scenes.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Like I said, this is one of my favorite scenes in the whole movie. Hope you guys like how I reworked it.**

**Chapter Seven**

A human toy shop. Probably the one place Fidget could find everything on Ratigan's list. He grabbed a few more Royal British Guard uniforms from the toy soldiers and stuffed them into his sack. He then reached into one of his wing pockets and took out Ratigan's list and a pencil.

"Get the following," he read. "Tools, check. I got tools. Gears, double check. I got gears. Girl..." Fidget checked it off, but remembered he didn't have her yet. "No, didn't get girl. Uniforms..." Fidget smiled, chuckling. "I got plenty of uniforms!"

He chuckled once more, but was then startled as he heard a dog howl outside. Toby.

"Oh no, oh no. I gotta hide! I gotta hide! Ooh, I gotta hide!"

Fidget grabbed the hats from the toy soldiers and stuffed them into his bag. He jumped up on top of a clown toy and onto a higher shelf, the list then fluttering in front of the toy soldiers without him noticing.

OOOOO

Back outside, Basil has jumped off of Toby's muzzle onto the window ledge.

"Splendid job, Toby!" Jet then jumped off of Toby's nose and walked by his uncle. Olivia stood on Toby's muzzle and held out her arms towards Basil. The detective then gave her a look of annoyance, but held his arms out to her. She jumped into his arms and he set her down, nudging her forward.

As Dawson is coming down, however, Toby begins to growl at him once again. Dawson tipped his hat and prepared to make a hasty jump, but Toby deliberately sneezed, sending Dawson tumbling head over heals, hitting Basil. Basil looks down at Dawson, then at Toby.

"Now Toby...sit!" Toby remained standing. Jet rolled his eyes and leaned up against the window frame as Basil marched back down the window still. He stood in front of Toby and spoke a little more strictly. "Toby, sit!"

"Sit, Toby," Olivia said. Toby then promptly sat. Basil stared at Olivia, a little jealous, as Jet smiled.

"Good boy," Basil said, moving past Olivia. "If you'll excuse me."

"You be good now," Olivia said to Toby. "We're going to find my father."

Basil was humming to himself as he inspected the ledge and window. His humming began to slow as he noticed a tiny hole in the center of the small round window. He pointed at it, triumphantly.

"Ah-ha! _Here _is our friend's entrance," Basil said.

Jet chuckled a bit. "Great. Can't wait to hear _this one_ explained."

"But, Basil," Dawson said. "How could he fit through such a tiny..."

"Observe, Doctor," Basil said. He then took Dawson's hand and stuck one of the doctor's fingers in the hole. He then watched confidently as Dawson pulled his hand back, displaying Fidget had used the window as a door. "Basil, you _astound_ me!"

Basil hastily shushed him and climbed in, followed by Olivia, Jet, and Dawson. After he got in, Dawson closed the window. Inside, they walked through the store. Dawson didn't look where he was going and ended up bumping into something made of glass.

"Ooh! I beg your pardon, I-" Dawson stopped when he saw he had run into the leg of a huge doll. He and Olivia looked around the store. "Oh my. Upon my word. I've never seen so many toys."

Basil darted out from behind the doll's leg. "Behind any of which could lurk a bloodthirsty assassin! So please, Doctor...be very careful."

Basil then stealthily moved between the shadows, with Olivia and Dawson staying close behind. They then started to climb up a ladder, leading them to a higher shelf. Once they were at the top, Jet felt his right side.

Strapped to his belt was a gun holster where he could feel a live gun resting. He only wanted to make sure he hadn't forgot it at Basil's home. Heaven forbid he would have to use it, but it never hurt to be prepared for the worst.

Basil and Dawson quietly crept down the shelf, when a sudden crashing noise from behind caused them to freeze, with Dawson leaping into Basil's arms.

Jet smiled. "Now I know I've seen this somewhere before."

The trio looked behind them and saw Olivia had turned on a toy music box, now watching the noisy fireman band play.

"Oh! What the...Ooh!" Basil said, rather annoyed. He shoved the heavy Dawson off of him and leapt for the control lever, shutting the toy off. He then turned to Olivia. "Please! Quiet!" Basil then spoke to Dawson. "Don't let this girl out of your sight!"

Dawson, mostly due to reflexes, saluted Basil as the detective walked past. He then turned to Olivia, who was playfully giving a salute of her own, and took the girl's hand.

"Now," Dawson whispered. "Olivia dear, stay close."

Unbeknownst to the group, Fidget watched the four mice walk across a chessboard.

"Hey, Bas," Jet whispered, moving the white queen into a new new position. "Check."

"Hmm." Basil smiled and paused by the rook. He then pushed the rook over one space. "Checkmate."

Jet frowned and gave Basil a slight glare of annoyance. "Show off."

"Ah-ha!" Basil said, holding his magnifying glass to his eye as he stared at Fidget's footprints. "Evidence of our peg-legged adversary."

"So I guess Toby didn't just lead us here for an extra treat with dinner tonight," Jet whispered slightly sarcastically.

Basil hummed as he followed the footprints, stopping at a row of naked toy soldiers. "Hmm...how very odd."

"What is it, Basil?" Dawson asked.

"Isn't it painfully obvious, Doctor?" Basil said. "These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms."

Jet then joined the group in looking at the footprints. "And not by any child, either."

Basil and Olivia glanced at each other as they both examined the footprints. The detective looked over his shoulder, having seen more strange evidence.

"Hello," he said. Basil then looked around the insides of mechanical toys, where all the gears are missing. "Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwerk mechanisms from these toys."

From his place above them, Fidget's eyes widened as he watched the team discovering his handiwork, and darts away. Meanwhile, Dawson has found the list.

"Basil..."

"Please, I'm trying to concentrate."

"But Basil, I-I-" Dawson was interrupted as music boxes began playing, and winding toys began moving among the shelves.

Olivia, seeing bubbles, ended up following them, separating herself from Basil, Dawson, and Jet. A small Dumbo toy was what was making the bubble, and she soon saw a small mouse-sized baby carriage that was slowly rocking back and forth.

Olivia approached it and reached up to pull the blanket back. Suddenly, Fidget lunged at her threateningly with a bonnet on his head, causing her to scream. In another part of the room, Basil, Dawson, and Jet heard Olivia's terrified scream.

"Olivia!" Dawson said, realizing he had let her wander off.

Fidget threw the girl into his bag. "Gotcha!"

The trio then began running for Fidget.

"Quickly, Doctor!" Basil called as he disappeared behind a book, but he quickly changed directions as a large Ferris wheel toy ran towards them. "Ah, ya, ah! Look out!"

Basil and Dawson leapt out of the way of the toy and landed on an Around the World path toy. Jet, however, continued running and, when he finally jumped, landed in the arms of a now active ballerina doll.

A large doll then began falling, intent on crushing the duo. The duo begin running for their lives, only able to move the paper path below their feet. Just as the doll was about to crush them, the path ends and they are able to leap off, just as the doll breaks. A piece of the porcelain doll's face rolled towards Dawson, its eye blinking at him.

Jet, on the other hand, was trying to get out of the grips of the ballerina doll. With its practically iron grip, it held the young American firm. Unable to take any more, Jet finally pulled out his gun and shot himself free.

"Sorry," Jet began as he holstered the gun, "but you left me no choice. And I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it.

Basil rushed by where Dawson was sitting, but Fidget had wound up a toy jouster, which came at them holding an outstretched spear. Basil leapt onto a trumpet above him, but the jousting spear caught Dawson by his jacket, and the hefty mouse was hurled towards the dart board, pinned to it.

"Direct bulls eye," Jet said as he ran over to Dawson and attempted to pull the spear out.

Basil looked behind him, and his head was crashed between the cymbals of the firemen band music box, which, thanks to Fidget, had started up again. Basil stumbled over to a pile of marbles and tripped over them, causing them to scatter. Several flew towards Dawson and Jet. The young mouse jumped off the spear, abandoning his cause. Dawson, however, was hit in the head by one of the marbles.

Fidget then decided to leave and made his way to the window. "Bye-bye," he laughed.

He opened the window again, and was nearly eaten by Toby, who barked and growled at the exit. Fidget slammed the window shut and climbed up the cash register and back onto the shelves. Jet, sure it was now safe, returned to where Dawson was pinned to the dartboard. Meanwhile, Basil, who had regained consciousness, was once again on the bat's tail. He jumped onto a spring horse and used it to jump from shelf to shelf.

"Stop, you fiend!" Basil said. He reached the top shelf and ended up falling off the horse at the base of a large pyramid of building blocks. The two then began climbing to the top, on opposite sides. Fidget made it to the top first and jumped to the top, catching the ledge of the open sky roof. Basil tried to leap for him, but as he did, the blocks tumbled and fell, taking Basil down as well. Fidget then chuckled evilly and threw the tied sack on top of the roof, climbing out.

"Help!" Olivia said, her words muffled by the bag. "Basil, help! Help!"

Fidget took the bag and hopped from roof to roof, back towards Ratigan's lair. In a singsong voice, he started saying, "I got the gears, I got the tools, I got the uniforms, I got the girl, heh-heh-heh-heh!"

OOOOO

Inside, Jet had managed to free Dawson and the two began searching for Basil.

"Basil!" they called. "Basil."

The two of them heard the sound of a doll repeatedly saying _Mama_, and Dawson pushed aside a small boat and drum to find Basil tangled to a doll's pull string, furiously trying to untie himself.

"Basil!" Dawson said. "Olivia...she's..."

"She's _gone_, Dawson!" Basil said. "Confound it! I _told_ you to watch over the girl!" Basil then managed to untie the string and fell to the ground, quickly regaining both his wind and his foul temper. "Now she's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster. Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind in all of London! I should have known better than to..."

Jet stopped his uncle mid-rant. "Come on, Bas. Chill out." Jet then nodded over to Dawson, and Basil was concerned at the damage he'd done.

"I say," he said. "Dawson, old chap?"

Dawson sniffled and wiped his face with his handkerchief. "Oh, ah, poor girl. I should have watched her more closely."

"Don't worry, old fellow," Basil said. "It's not...entirely hopeless." Dawson said nothing, but he did look toward Basil when the detective put his hand on Dawson's shoulder. Behind Basil, he saw Jet smiling and holding a thumbs up. "We'll get her back," Basil said.

Dawson turned. "Do - do you think there's a chance?"

Basil lit his pipe. "There's _always_ a chance, Doctor...as long as one can think."

Basil began to pace around the room, Jet crossed his arms and leaned up against the nearest toy, and Dawson sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. A puzzled expression crossed his face as he pulled out the list, reading from it. "Get the following: tools, gears..."

"What?" Basil said, hearing the word "gears".

Dawson continued reading. "Girl, unif-"

Dawson was cut off when Basil grabbed the list. Looking at it, Basil was overjoyed at the key piece of evidence.

"Dawson, you've _done it_!" he said. "This list is precisely what we need."

"What?" Dawson said as he and Jet followed the detective.

"Do we have something Toby can track?" Jet asked.

"Even better than that, my dear nephew," Basil responded, putting his deerstalker cap back on and rushing over to the window. "Quickly, back to Baker Street!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Back at Ratigan's lair, Hiram Flaversham was working on the robot. When Ratigan entered the room, he tensed up.

"Ah, Mr. Flaversham," he said as he dramatically held up his cape. "Allow me to present your charming daughter!" Ratigan then moved his cape, revealing Olivia in Fidget's grasp.

"Olivia!" Hiram said.

"Father!" Olivia responded. Fidget kept a tight hold on Olivia as she tried to rush towards her father. Out of desperation, Olivia stomped on his foot and ran to her father as Fidget hopped up and down in pain.

"Owww!" Fidget said. "My foot, my only foot!"

Olivia ran to her father and cried. "Oh Father! I thought I'd never find you."

"Oh, there, there, there, there, my bairn. I'm all right. Oh, I was so worried about my little girl."

"Oh, how _sweet_," Ratigan said, mockingly whipping his eyes with his handkerchief. "Oh, I just love tearful reunions." Ratigan then grabbed the young girl and pulled her away from her father. "Now, come along, my dear."

"Oh please! Please!" Olivia said, trying to reach out to Hiram as Fidget took her away. Hiram, on the other hand, was being held back by Ratigan and he was trying to plead with the nefarious mouse.

"Olivia!" he said. "Oh please, professor!"

"Now, now, Fidget will take good care of her," Ratigan said. He then added, threateningly, "That is, as long as we have no further delays!"

Hiram fearfully returned to working on the robot. "Yes, yes, I-I'll finish it. Oh, just don't hurt my daughter."

"Remember," Ratigan began, "it must be ready...tonight!"

Ratigan then slammed the door. Fidget then carried Olivia towards a bottle lying on its side.

"Stop!" Olivia said. "Let me go! You ugly old thing!"

Fidget then pushed her inside and put a cork in the bottle. "That ought to hold ya!"

"Help!" Olivia called. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

"Se you you like that," Fidget said, blowing her a raspberry, then strode away towards Ratigan who had begun looking through the bag.

"Ah, the uniforms," Ratigan said. "Oh, Fidget, I knew I could rely on you. Now, you didn't forget anything?"

"No problem," Fidget cackled. "I took care of everything. Everything on the list." Unfortunately, as he opened his wind to display the list, when he realized it's missing and frantically began searching for it. "Uh-oh..."

"What's wrong?"

Fidget was patting himself down. "The list...I know..."

"Where's the list?" Ratigan asked angrily.

"The list," Fidget began nervously, "yeah, yeah, yeah. Well you see, uh, it was like this. I was in the toy store getting the uniforms when I heard 'A-roo A-roo'!"

"You're not coming through," Ratigan said puzzled and impatient as Fidget began imitating a dog.

"A dog came. I ran. I had baby bonnet, girl in bag, and Basil chased me."

_Basil._ Hearing that name made Ratigan crack. "What? _Basil _on the case?! Why you gibering little..."

Fidget began cowering as Ratigan clutched his chest like one would if they were having a heart attack, his face red with fury. But just as quickly as his temper rose, Ratigan calmed down and he scooped Fidget into his arms.

"Oh, my dear Fidget," Ratigan chuckled. "You have been hanging upside down too long."

"You mean, you're not mad? I'm glad you're taking it so well."

Ratigan carried Fidget around to the back. There was silence until a bell sounded, followed by Fidget's terrified scream as Felicia held the bat up, attempting to eat him for dinner. Fidget desperately kept trying to escape.

Fidget was panicking. "Not me, you idiot. No, stop you stupid fur ball! Open up! Open up! Ai, ai, ai! Oh, ow! You're hurting my wings!"

Ratigan had his back turned to the action and was leaning against a bottle, rubbing his temples.

"How _dare _that idiot Basil poke his stupid nose into my wonderful scheme and foul up everything!"

"Let me out! Let me out! HELP!" Fidget was able to climb out of Felicia's mouth, only to have the fat cat stuff him back inside her mouth.

"Oh, I can just see that insufferable grin on his smug face." Ratigan banged his head against the bottle and winced in pain. A few seconds later, he has a wicked idea, with a smile to match. "Yes...Yes, I can _just see it._" He chuckled. "Felicia, release him."

"I'm to young to die!" Fidget said from inside Felicia's mouth. Felicia pouted for a moment, then spat the bat out. Ratigan had finally found a use for Fidget, and held the bat up by the cheeks.

"Fidget, you delightful little maniac. You've presented me with a singular opportunity." Ratigan then dropped Fidget, a look of concern on the bat's face. "Poor Basil!" Malevolently, Ratigan added, "Oh, he is in for a little _surprise._"


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, I just want to say that this is another one of my favorite scenes in the whole movie. And I'm going to say this, when Basil breaks out of the trap Ratigan set for him is another one of them. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story.**

**BTW: I'm not sure how much commentary I'll be making, but I know I'll do some at the end of the story. And again, PLEASE review!**

**Chapter Nine**

Back at Basil's flat, the detective lit his lamp, then began studying the list with his magnifying glass, Jet and Dawson at his side.

"Well, Bas," Jet said. "What 'cha got?"

"Offhand," Basil began, "I can deduce very little, my young nephew. Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered, twice. That the paper is of..." Basil tossed it in his hand, testing the weight to determine what type of paper it was. "...native Mongolian manufacture, no water mark. And has..." Basil put the paper to his lips and smacked it several times. "...been gummed, if I'm not very much in error..." he then sniffed the paper. "...by a _bat_ who has been drinking _Rodent's Delight_! A cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs."

"Hmm. Amazing." Dawson said.

Basil then began working at his desk for the next part. "Oh, not really, Doctor."

"We still don't know where it came from," Jet said as Basil put the paper under a microscope.

"Perhaps a close inspection will tell us something," Basil focused the lens on the letter. "Hmm-hmm. Hmm. Coal dust. Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps."

Dawson attempted to look through the microscope, only to have Basil take the list. He then held it over a small flame, and allowed it to catch fire. Jet slapped his forehead.

"Uh, but Basil, I-I-" Dawson stuttered.

"Shhh! Don't speak!" Basil quietly instructed.

Basil let the remains of the list fall into a bowl, then patted it down with a small wooden masher. He then poured the contents into a glass jar of some type of yellow chemical, causing the mixture to turn blue. Dawson stared at the liquid with his bifocals when Basil returned with a red liquid.

"Excuse me, Dawson." He then help the red chemical over the jar carefully. Steady hand..."

Basil let a single drop of the red chemical fall. A small puff of smoke came out as the chemical turned violet. He then set the jar below a glass spout and reached to the other side of the chemistry set, turning on a small flame. The green chemical inside a second jar bubbled up and slowly made its way through the tubes as Basil softly encouraged it.

"Yes, yes. Good, good. Come along, come along, come along, come along. Come along, come along, come along, come along...Haha...Yes, yes, good, good. No, bad. Good, good, oh, no. Come along, come on. Yes, come on."

Basil and Dawson watched intently as a single green droplet began hanging above the violet chemical. By this time, even Jet was watching. However, he was a bit further back than Dawson was, since Jet could guess what must come next.

"Yes...Yes..." The drop then fell, turning the chemical red, to Basil's elation. "Ah-ha!" Basil put his arm around Dawson in companionship. "We've done it, old fellow! This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride."

"In English, please," Jet said as Basil moved away from the table while Dawson continued to study the now-clear chemical.

"Salt water?" Dawson responded. "Great Scott."

Basil then began rummaging around his set of maps of the London area as Jet spoke. "So the paper has been around salt water. What does that prove?"

"It proves beyond a doubt," Basil began, "this list came from the riverfront area." Basil then used the darts from the dart board to pin the map to the wall.

"Ah, now steady on there, Basil." Dawson wasn't entirely sure.

"No, no. Elementary, my dear Dawson. We merely look for a seedy pup at the only...spot..." Basil marked the spot with a dart. "...where the sewer connects to the waterfront."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

A few minutes later, Toby sat on the pier looking down below him.

"Stay, Toby," Basil said. "Stay. Jet, you stay too."

"Why me?" Jet said. "I've got more experience in places like this then Dawson does."

"If anyone here recognizes you," Basil began, "we're done for. The plan will be ruined."

"Good point," Jet responded.

Basil, disguised as a sailor (complete with fake mustache), approached the front door of the pup, the _Rat Trap_.

"Uh, Basil?" Dawson said.

Basil pulled out a cigarette with the intention to look at home in the pup. "Come, come, Dawson."

"I feel utterly ridiculous," came the old mouse's voice from behind the pier column.

"Don't be absurd," Basil said. "You look perfect."

Dawson stepped out in his pirate disguise wearing a bandana, an earring, an eye patch, and a stripped shirt obviously much too short for him. He attempted to tuck it into his pants, but he had no such luck. "Perfect? Perfectly foolish!"

Basil then shushed him as he opened the door.

OOOOO

The pup was seedy all right. Practically every lowlife in London appeared to have gathered there this evening. In various places, there were mice smoking, playing poker, and even a few drinking at the bar. A mouse was playing the piano while an octopus on stage juggled three balls while tap dancing.

The barmaid tickled a patron under his chin, but as he puckered his lips for a kiss, she punched him so hard, he flew from his chair. Basil struck his match against the wall and lit his cigarette.

"Dawson," Basil whispered, "stay close and do as I do."

The bartender, who was cleaning a mug, looked to Basil and Dawson as they approached. Basil signaled him for service as he walked to a table. Dawson copied his movements, but his appeared to be a bit more exaggerated.

The bar patrons eyed them suspiciously. A knife suddenly landed at the floor in Dawson's path, causing him to stumble back, knocking a woman's chair forward.

"Ah!" Dawson said. "Oh I do beg your pardon, Madam. Quite unintentional, I assure you."

The woman, who was obviously in on the prank, blew her cigarette smoke in his face, making Dawson choke. Everyone laughed at Dawson's coughing as the woman returned to her poker game.

"How impertinent!" Dawson said, angrily.

"Remember, Dawson," Basil whispered. "We're low-life ruffians."

"Well, I was until that..."

Basil shushed him as the duo took their seats, Dawson giving a haughty nod at the woman. On stage, the octopus had nearly finished his dance. The pianist is growing nervous, seeing the unhappy faces of all the patrons. The octopus finished, catching the balls in his hat and bowed. He was very surprised to hear Dawson's applause, the rest of the pub beginning to boo, quickly drowning Dawson out.

"Get off, you eight-legged bum!" a lowlife said.

The octopus quite literally ran for his life offstage as food, knifes, bottles, and darts were thrown towards him. The barmaid came up to Basil and Dawson's table.

"What's your pleasure, mates?" she asked.

In his normal voice, Dawson spoke. "Uh...I'll have a dry sherry with...oh perhaps a twist of-"

Basil clamped his hand over Dawson's mouth, and adopted a tough guy accent to cover up his associate.

"Two pints for me and me shipmate." Now, the test. "Oh, by the way. We just got into port. We're looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him. Goes by the name...of Ratigan!"

At the mention of Ratigan's name, the barmaid gasped, and so did several poker players, and even the pianist. They all stare at Basil in shock. The barmaid attempts to recover from her shock, clearly unwilling to admit her knowledge of the criminal mastermind.

"I, uh..." the barmaid began, "...never heard of him."

Dawson grows nervous from all the stares, but Basil was fairly pleased with the reaction he got. The pianist started another song, and the curtains opened to reveal a salamander on a unicycle, exhausted from the effort of holding a huge frog on his shoulders. The patrons immediately resumed booing and throwing food and weapons onstage.

As a knife strikes the piano, probably accidentally, the pianist nervously began the third act. The patrons were already armed with chairs, darts, and a random ax, ready to throw at whoever was next.

However, the curtains opened to reveal a pretty lady mouse standing onstage, wearing a blue tank top, purple skirt, and pink shawl. It was the great singer, Miss Kitty. The patrons slowly lowered their weapons as she began singing to them.

_Dearest friends, dear gentlemen,_

_Listen to my song._

_Life down here's been hard for you,_

_Life has made you strong._

_Let me lift the mood,_

_With my attitude._

As the beat picked up, she began to strut onstage with every eye on her, bouncing along with her song. Dawson looked up at her as though he'd fallen in love.

_Hey, fellas,_

_The time is right._

_Get ready,_

_Tonight's the night._

_Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true._

_Let me be good to you._

Basil was the only one uninterested in the singer. He turned over to the bar, curious about what was taking the drinks so long. Right then, he saw the barmaid whisper something into the bartender's ear, who discreetly poured the contents of a vial into two mugs of beer.

_You tough guys,_

_You're feelin' all alone._

_You rough guys,_

_The best o' you sailors and bums,_

_All o' my chums._

_So dream on,_

_And drink your beer._

_Get cozy,_

_Your baby's here._

_You won't be misunderstood._

_Let me be good to you._

She moved behind the curtain as the band joined in, picking up the beat even more. The curtains pulled back, revealing Miss Kitty who had been joined by two other twin lady mice, in pink hats, dresses, and black elbow length gloves. During the next few lyrics, Miss Kitty put on black gloves, removed her shawl, and ripped off her skirt, which revealed her garter and feather boa around her waist, causing the patrons to whistle.

_Hey fellas,_

_I'll take off all my blues._

_Hey fellas,_

_There's nothin' I won't do_

_Just for you!_

A patron tried to get up on stage, but was restrained by others. Miss Kitty then kicked him down. She then pointed to Dawson, who seemed very bashful now. She left the stage, leaving the two other lady mice onstage to dance for the pub. Right then, the bartender returned to Basil and Dawson's table, handing them their drinks.

"There you are, boys," she said. "It's uh...on the house."

"I say," Dawson began, "how very generous."

Suspicious of the contents of the vial, and this generous offer, Basil swirled his finger in the beer and took a small taste, confirming his suspicions.

"Dawson...these drinks have been..." He paused and looked over at Dawson, who had already drained his beer. He then squeaked, "Drugged!"

"Has a rather nice bite to it," Dawson said, drunkenly. Under the influence, Dawson turned his attention back to the stage, cheering and applauding loudly. "Jolly good, ladies, jolly good!"

"Dawson," Basil said. "Get ahold of yourself!"

Dawson, however, is undisturbed. "Oh, bravo, bravo."

Basil is irritated until he hears the sound of a peg-legged figure approaching. Turning around, Basil attempts to confirm it is who he thinks it is. Fidget.

The bat's attention was focused on the showgirls, just like everyone else in the pub, and he didn't notice that Basil had spotted him. Fidget ended up getting his peg caught in a hole in the floorboard, and he ended up falling. He angrily yanked his foot out, sending himself stumbling back into the bar. During this, Miss Kitty had come back on stage to finish her song.

_So dream on,_

_And drink your beer._

_Get cozy,_

_Your baby's here._

_Hey boys,_

_I'm talkin' to you..._

"If it isn't our peg-legged friend," Basil said, happy his theory was correct. "Dawson, ooh hoo, what luck!" Unfortunately, Dawson is gone. "Dawson?" He then looked towards the stage and discovered his friend, still in his drunken state, has joined the dance. "Dawson!"

Miss Kitty took his arm and swung him around, as he rejoined the twins. Basil then slapped his forehead and dragged his hand down his face. In the back of his mind, Basil knew this had come from being around his nephew one too many times.

_Your baby's gonna come through._

_Let be be good to you!_

At the ending, the twins each gave Dawson a kiss on the cheek. He giggled, drunkenly, then twirled right off the stage and onto the piano. Miss Kitty then struck one final pose, saying, "Yeah!"

A dazed Dawson had visions of showgirls dancing around his head. The pianist, angry at Dawson for destroying his instrument, was ready to hit him with a plank. But, just as he began to swing, Dawson slumped down again. The pianist instead hit the head of a big, mean-looking mouse, who stood up, prepared to fight. Nervously, the pianist tried to hide the plank, but the larger mouse grabbed him by the neck. The pianist managed to get loose, resulting in the punch from the larger mouse hitting the piano so hard it crashed into the band members, sending them and Dawson flying in separate directions. Dawson ended up landing on his back as a full-blown bar fight broke out.

OOOOO

Up in the streets of London, Jet is trying to listen to what was going on. He heard Miss Kitty's song begin to play, unable to believe he was missing the show. Toby, on the other hand, was lying down a little ways away. The dog wasn't sleeping, just resting his legs. He wasn't as worried about Basil as Jet was.

_Why did I have to stay behind,_ Jet thought to himself. _Everyone in London knows Basil. If his disguise is discovered, there's nothing he can do either! Of course, my hair might be a dead give away, but I could wear a hat to hide it! I can handle myself in a bar!_

Jet's mind began flashing back to what happened a few years earlier. He had helped Basil solve a case where a singer's life was being threatened. Jet ended up putting on a fairly convincing disguise and ended up performing with the singer. He enjoyed it so much that when he went back to America at the end of the summer, he began singing in the streets, just for fun.

After a few weeks, a passerby tried to give Jet money for his great singing. Originally, Jet didn't want to take the money, but the passerby wouldn't take "no" for an answer. Eventually, Jet took the money and put it in his hat, which he placed on the ground. Soon, even more mice were giving him money for his singing.

A year later, Jet got his big break in singing when he was hired to sing, part time, at a mouse bar. At first, he was a little off-put, but he soon got the hang of it. And when he returned to London that summer, Jet decided to try singing at a few of the more nicer bars around town.

Everyone loved his singing, even mice in London. Now, the boy was just hopping for his big break to start singing either on Broadway, or even in Hollywood.

Suddenly, Jet was dragged out of his thoughts by the sounds of a fight starting in the bar below him. Right then, his heart skipped a beat. Not because he saw a fairly beautiful mouse, but because he was scared his uncle had been discovered. Of course, with Dawson, that type of guess was probably not far off base.

_Be careful, Basil,_ Jet thought to himself as went over to Toby and began testing his fighting skills using the sword that was constantly strapped at his belt. From the sounds of the brawl, Jet would need to make sure he was in top fighting shape. _Dawson probably doesn't know how to fight, so as far as protecting yourself goes, you're on your own._

OOOOO

Back in the bar, mice were strangling each other, hitting them with whatever they could. There were shoes, a chair, and even a few kicking others as they swung from a ceiling lamp. The barmaid and bartender rushed over to break up the fight while Fidget enjoyed his mug of _Rodent's Delight._ Several gunshots went off, some of which ended up shattering the light bulbs. Basil finally found Dawson and helped the old mouse sit up, lightly slapping his cheek to wake him up.

"Dawson?" Basil said. "Dawson!"

The drug finally began wearing off, and the sounds of gunfire awoke Dawson.

"What? What?" Seeing the fight in progress, Dawson was thoroughly confused. "What in heaven's name is going on?"

"I've spotted our peg-legged-" Basil looked to the bar, but Fidget had disappeared. Basil helped Dawson up, looking for the bat. "Come on, old fella. There's not a moment to lose."

The bar fight had become even more violent. In the back of his mind, Basil was glad Jet wasn't here. _This is the exact type of scene Jet would love. A great chance for him to train his fighting techniques. Although I do hope he is practicing, for we may just need it._

Basil looked behind the bar and saw a trapdoor. Unnoticed, he and Dawson moved toward it. The fight continued as Dawson climbed down the passageway, with Basil right behind him. Basil quietly shut the door, just as a chair flew over, hitting it. Down below, Basil spotted Fidget up ahead, climbing into a drain pipe. Basil motioned for Dawson to follow him and they quietly crept behind, Fidget singing Miss Kitty's song to himself.

Basil and Dawson looked into the pipe and saw Fidget pick up his lantern and disappear into the darkness.

"Basil-" Dawson began, but Basil shushed him as he climbed inside the pipe.

"Follow me," Basil said.

"Great Scott," Dawson said. "I can't see a thing."

"Shh. Grab my coat and follow along. No, no, no, not that way. Dawson, look out for your-"

Dawson then ran right into a sealed cap, causing it to rattle. "Oww! Confound it!" The duo then began continuing up. "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"But of course. Left turn. Right turn here, Doctor."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

A few minutes later, Basil and Dawson finally arrived at Ratigan's hideout. Basil lifted up the grate to discover what he'd spent years searching for. "Ah-ha, Dawson! We found it! Ratigan's secret lair! And it's filthier than I imagined."

Basil then climbed out and held the grate open for Dawson. The duo then slowly crept over to the entrance and noticed Olivia curled up in the bottle, apparently asleep, with her back to them.

"Dawson...the bottle!" The duo then carefully snuck over to the bottle. Basil jumped up on the neck of the bottle and began pulling at the cork. "It's stuck!"

Dawson knocked on the glass. "Olivia?"

The duo were then awe struck as it turned out it was Fidget dressed in Olivia's clothing. He turned to him, with a sinister smile as he made a kissy-face.

"Surprise!" all of Ratigan's thugs said.

Basil dropped to the ground, startled, as a large banner that read _"Welcome Basil"_ unfurled from the ceiling. Balloons were released and confetti flew as Ratigan's thugs clapped and cheered mockingly for the duo. Ratigan stood at the doorway, applauding.

"Bravo!" he said. "Bravo! A marvelous performance." Ratigan chuckled as he moved to Basil, who is glaring at his archenemy with hatred. The rat then pulled out his pocket watch. "Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier. Trouble with the chemistry set, old boy?"

Basil stiffened at the insult given to him by Ratigan, but he quickly recovered. In an almost friendly tone, he said to the professor, "Ratigan...no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have." Basil then quickly dropped the friendly tone. "And I think you're a slimy, contemptible sewer rat!"

Ratigan calmly shut his pocket watch and put it away. Chuckling, he said, "By the way, Basil. I just love your disguise."

He ripped off Basil's mustache and all of his thugs laugh as Ratigan inspected the detective's hat. After a few words, Ratigan began laughing. "Really, one would hardly recognize you. The greatest...detective...in all mousedom!"

"Ratigan," Basil said, seething, "so help me...I'll see you behind bars yet!"

Ratigan got in the detective's face. "You fool! Isn't it clear to you?" He then lifted Basil by the collar and shook the detective with one hand, just to demonstrate his power. "The superior mind had triumphed!" He then dropped Basil. "I've one!"

Ratigan then began laughing evilly as Fidget and the rest of his thugs joined in. Basil steeled himself against the jeering and pointing, but after a few moments, he slumped, defeated and broken. Dawson stared at his friend in concern, unsure of how to help him. Basil hung his head as the cruel laughter continued.

"Oh, I love it! I love it!" Ratigan laughed. "Oh I love it, I love it, I love it!"

OOOOO

A few minutes later, several of Ratigan's thugs had tied Basil and Dawson to a mousetrap, and are currently setting the rest of it up. Ratigan then walked up to them.

"You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise," Ratigan said as Fidget nervously set the switch, then scampered off. Dawson flinched as the bone-breaking metal silently vibrated. Basil was looking catatonic and was simply staring off into space. "Oh, I had so many ingenious ideas I didn't know which to chose. So, I decided...to use them all."

Ratigan then gave a grand gesture, revealing a gun, a crossbow, an axe, and an anvil, all of which were aimed at the mousetrap.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" Ratigan asked. "Oh ho...But here, let me show you how it works. Picture this." Fidget curtsied to the record player as Ratigan explained his dastardly death trap. "First, a tune I've recorded especially for you. As the song plays, the cord tightens, and when the song ends, the metal ball is released. Rolling along its merry way until, snap! Bang! Twang! Thunk!" ...a dramatic pause... "Splat! And so ends the short, _undistinguished _career of Basil of Baker Street."

"You're...despicable!" Dawson said.

"Yes," Ratigan chuckled as Fidget, now dressed in a British guard uniform, ran over to him. "Everything's ready, Fidget?"

"All set, boss," Fidget responded.

Ratigan peeked inside a large white box with a pink ribbon on it, chuckling wickedly. "Oh, this is wicked! So delightfully wicked."

Several thugs, dressed in British Guard uniforms, moved the package as Ratigan walked over to Hiram, who was now bound by ropes. Next to him was a glass bottle where Olivia was being held.

"Mr. Flaversham, let me congratulate you on a _superb_ piece of craftsmanship." Ratigan knocked on the glass. "See what you can do with the proper motivation?" Ratigan cackled and pinched Hiram's cheeks as more of the thugs, all dressed in uniforms, climbed onto Felicia's back. "You all know the plan."

"Right, Professor!" they all saluted. Felicia then meowed and exited the lair.

"It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene, but you were fifteen minutes late. And I do have an important engagemenet at..._Buckingham Palace_."

Dawson eyed the Professor with curiosity, unsure of his plan.

"Now," Ratigan continued, "you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you? Hmm? Say cheese!"

"You fiend!" Dawson said as Ratigan started the record player.

"Sorry, chubby." Ratigan said. "You should have chosen your friends more carefully.

The song Ratigan had pre-recorded then started playing.

_Goodbye, so soon, and isn't this a crime?_

_We know by now that time knows how to fly._

Fidget, now operating a dirigible, flew by Ratigan, the mysterious package attached by a rope. A ladder was lowered, and Ratigan climbed on, waving.

"Adieu," Ratigan began, "auf wiedersehen, arrivederci, farewell!" He then chuckled. "Bye bye, Basil."

Now in the dirigible, Ratigan steered it in and up through the furnace and into the night. Back inside, the record is slowly tightening the cable. The music continued to play as Olivia stared out of her glass prison at Basil and Dawson. Dawson was still unsure of Ratigan's plan.

"Wh-wh-what did he mean, an engagement in Buckingham Palace?"

Basil sighed, seemingly unconcerned. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Doctor? The Queen's in danger and the Empire's doomed."

"The Queen?!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Outside Buckingham Palace, trumpets played as practically every wealthy mouse in England entered, ready to celebrate the Jubilee. Inside her bedroom, the Queen prepared herself for her special day. However, she didn't know that her guards just outside her doors had been ambushed and replaced by Ratigan's thugs.

"Psst," a thug whispered. "Over here. Come over here."

The Queen was soon distracted by the sound of knocking at her door. She adjusted her crown before answering. "Hmm? Come in."

"Ah, begging your Majesty's pardon," a thug said. "A present has just arrived in honor of your Jubilee."

The thug moved aside as Fidget and several others brought a large package inside. The Queen, delighted by the gift, walked over.

"A present? Oh how wonderful! Ah, I just adore Jubilees."

Fidget handed her the attached note. "Here you are, sweetheart."

The Queen eyed him suspiciously. "Have you...been with us...long?" She then turned her attention to the note. "'To our beloved Queen, this gift we send, as her 60 year reign...comes to an-end?'" The last line being said with puzzlement.

Fidget and the other thugs in the room pulled at the ribbons and tore the sides down, revealing an exact robot replica of the Queen, who studied it.

"How extraordinary!" Suddenly, the robot came to life and grabbed at the Queen. She ran as the Robot Queen chased her around the bedroom. "Goodness gracious!"

The robot suddenly halted as Ratigan appeared at her doorway, Hiram operating the controls.

"Amazing likeness, isn't it, Your Majesty?"

Fidget snickered, as the guards only obeyed Ratigan. then repeated the command through his speaker, his voice sounding just like the Queens.

"Guards, seize this despicable creature!" Ratigan then gave an evil laugh into the speaker, causing the Robot to do the same. Ratigan's thugs then grabbed the real queen.

"How dare you!"

"Take her away!" Ratigan ordered as he rang the bell, alerting Felicia to the tasty mouse on its way.

"Let go of me, you ruffians!"

"Move along, honey!" Fidget said, holding the end of the queen's robe.

"You fiends!" As they drag the Queen away, Ratigan wiped his handkerchief on the now-silent Robot Queen's cheek as he heard the real Queen say, "Traitors!"

OOOOO

Jet, on the other hand, was getting nervous. He was now pacing up and down the back of a sleeping Toby, wondering where Basil and Dawson were.

_It really shouldn't be that hard,_ Jet thought. _Get inside, grab the girl, and get out! How hard is it to do that?_

As he continued to pace, Jet paused, eyes wide. He slapped his forehead, now understanding.

"It was a trap," Jet said aloud. "Ratigan set everything up so Basil and Dawson would be lured right into it. You know in retrospect, it was fairly obvious something was bad."

_This has got to be eating Bas up,_Jet thought, now worried about his only uncle. _I hope he's okay._

Jet then sat down at Toby's neck, ready to grab the dog's collar at a moment's notice. One thing was fore sure. This would be the one case that decided if Ratigan went to jail or escaped once again.

OOOOO

Back at Ratigan's lair, the record was still playing, but Basil had still not made a single attempt to free everyone. Olivia pushed at the cork trying to free herself, but to no avail.

"Basil?" Dawson asked, worried about his friend. Basil groaned in response. "Basil!"

"Oh, how could I have been so blind?" Basil complained.

"We all make mistakes! But we can't let that stop us! We have to-"

"Ratigan's proved he's more clever than I. He would have never have walked into such an obvious trap."

"Oh pull yourself together! You can stop that villain! Why~" Dawson stopped as he noticed the record skipping. "Basil! The record!"

"Oh, it's finally happened! I've been outwitted!"

"Oh, Basil, please!"

"Beaten! Duped! Made a fool of! Oh, ridiculed!"

"That's enough!" Dawson screamed, now fairly annoyed. The record then fixed itself and the song continued. Time was running out.

"Dash it all, Basil!" Dawson continued in a hushed voice. "The Queen's in danger, Olivia's counting on us. We're about to be horribly splattered and all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself. Well, I now you can save us, but if you've given up then why don't we set it off now and be done with it?"

Basil gave a weak chuckle. "Set it off now." That gave him an idea. "Set it...off...now? Ye...Yeah!" He laughed. "Yes! We'll...We'll set the trap off now!"

Dawson was horrified his suggestion was actually taken by the depressed detective. "Basil! Wait! I didn't mean that we ought-"

The song ended, and the ball began merrily on its way. Back in his true detective form, Basil quickly formed a plan.

"The angle of the trajectory multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle...dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion...and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium...Dawson, at the exact moment I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism!"

The ball drew closer, and Dawson was ready, yet terrified by what suicidal act Basil had concocted.

"Get ready, Dawson...Steady...NOW!"

Dawson let out a yell as the duo hit the trigger. But they were saved from death by the ball that stopped just between their heads. The vibration loosened one of the pegs, which ricocheted towards the gun, causing it to misfire and his the crossbow. It then flew and instead of cutting off their heads, sliced the mousetrap in the empty space between the duo, freeing them. The anvil fell seconds later, missing them both.

The force of the anvil hitting the ground rattled Olivia's bottle, loosening the cork and sending her sailing through the air. Dawson leaned heavily against the anvil while Basil shed his sailor costume, putting his deerstalker cap back on. He put an arm around Dawson and held the other arm out in the air.

"Thank you, Dawson," Basil said. Olivia then landed right in Basil's open arm, and he brought them close. "Smile everyone!"

The camera went off, capturing Basil's brilliant smile and Olivia and Dawson's stunned expressions.

OOOOO

Meanwhile, at the palace, Ratigan's thugs played the trumpets, announcing the queen's entrance. The crowd was, sadly fooled by the Robot Queen as it stepped out.

"On this most august occasion, we are gathered here not only to commemorate my 60 years as Queen, but to honor one..."

Ratigan watched from behind the curtains as Hiram worked the machine. A rifle was pointed at his back as one of the thugs held notecards for Hiram to read.

"...of truly! Noble! Stature. I present to you a statesman among mice, a gifted leader..."

"...a crusader for justice..."

OOOOO

The real Queen, however, had been muffled, dragged to the balcony by Fidget.

"Over here, fatty," he said, lifting the Queen up. "You're a ton, toots."

The Queen's eyes widened as she saw Felicia jumping up and down outside, eager for a royal snack.

"Here kitty, kitty," Fidget said. "Time for mouse chow."

OOOOO

Back at the ceremony, Hiram was finishing up the last few notecards.

"...a majestic mountain of humility, and my new Royal Consort...Professor Ratigan!"

The crowd backed away, horrified as Ratigan burst out, wearing a crown and purple robe decorated with medals. A child blew a raspberry at him, and his mother quickly covered his mouth.

Things looked grim for everyone.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Back at the waterfront, Basil, Olivia, and Dawson had just gotten out of the lair, allowing Basil to whistle for Toby. When the big dog arrived, they saw Jet sitting on the dog's neck.

"Toby!" Basil said as Toby licked Olivia.

"The Basset Hound," Jet said from the dog's collar. "The best way to travel London with easy access to foil a villain's dastardly plot."

"This is no joke, Jet," Basil said. "The game's afoot. Our Queen is in mortal danger."

Toby put his game face on, forcing his ear to make a "whip" sound as it folded into a staircase. Basil and the others climbed onto his neck while Jet drew his sword. The detective then pointed ahead.

"To Buckingham Palace!" Basil shouted.

Barking, Toby rushed ahead.

"So," Jet began, "what's the plan?"

"Most likely, Ratigan will have the queen fed to Felicia," Basil explained. "So our first step is to save her. Then, we rescue Olivia's father and capture Ratigan."

"Good to see your ego wasn't too hurt," Jet said.

Dawson silently shook his head, not wanting to tell the boy how Basil was depressed about walking into an obvious trap.

OOOOO

Over at Buckingham Palace, Ratigan gave an exaggerated bow to the Robot Queen.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. And now, as your new Royal Consort, I have a few...slight suggestions." Ratigan pulled out a roll of paper and let it fall, where it rolled down the aisle of the Grand Hall and well past the curtain, where one of his men had opened it for him. "Ahem. Item one."

OOOOO

Fidget grunted as he carried the Queen on his back as the Queen kicked him, trying to free herself.

"Stop that!" Fidget grunted.

Toby was still racing towards the castle, running right in front of a human carriage. The horses reared back, but an undaunted Toby continued running. Dawson had, once again, fallen back and hung onto Toby's tail for dear life.

Noticing, Jet pulled a rope out of his backpack and tossed it to Dawson, allowing to the doctor to pull himself back onto Toby.

Fidget, on the other hand, had finally made it to the edge of the balcony, where Felicia anxiously sat below, waiting for her treat. Toby had made it to the palace and held his nose to a ledge, where the four mice raced in through a mouse hole. Fidget held the Queen high over his head, ready to throw her into Felicia's open jaws.

"Nuts..." Fidget strained. "Open wide. Bye-bye!"

Basil and the others raced down the hallway. Just as Fidget was about to throw the Queen over, Basil grabbed her. Fidget fell and tried to fly away from Felicia, who was unintentionally attempting to eat him instead of the Queen.

Holding onto the edge of the balcony, Fidget tried to avoid Felicia's jaws. "Down, down, kitty! Down!"

The sound of barking distracted Felicia and she turned to see Toby running straight for her. She screeched and ran as fast as she could, Toby close behind.

Jet noticed Fidget was on the edge of the balcony and tossed the bat the rope from his backpack. Fidget grabbed the rope and climbed up. But once he placed his feet on the ground, he saw Jet twirling a second rope like a cowboy. The boy then threw the rope at Fidget, tying him up.

"Good to see you again, Fidget," Jet said with a sly smile.

OOOOO

Inside the Great Hall, Ratigan was continuing his list of tyrannical laws.

"Item 96," he said. "A heavy tax shall be levied against all parasites and sponges...such as the elderly, the infirm, and especially, little children."

Ratigan leaned upside down over the railing to sneer at the boy who blew him a raspberry. The boy looked at the rat defiantly before his mother whisked him away. An old man with a cast and crutch approached him angrily.

"That's ridiculous. You're insane."

"Perhaps I haven't made myself clear." Ratigan said. He took the crutch from the man, causing him to fall to the ground. "I have the power!"

He broke the crutch in half to accent this.

"Of course you do," the Robot Queen said.

Ratigan jumped on the banister. "I am supreme!"

"Only you."

"This is MY kingdom!" Ratigan gave an evil laugh as the crowd cowered under his shadow.

Behind the curtains, however, Basil had finally found Hiram and the rest of Ratigan's men. Ratigan stopped laughing and cleared his throat. Sitting on the banister, he addressed the Robot Queen.

"That is," he modestly began, "of course, with your Highness' permission."

There was no answer right away, so Ratigan gave it a light slap, making it spring back to life.

"Most assuredly..." the robot's expression and voice suddenly changed. "...you insidious fiend!"

"What?" Ratigan said, shocked.

"You're not my Royal Consort!"

"What a sense of humor," Ratigan said, trying to cover the robot's mouth.

The Robot Queen ducked down to free itself. "You're a cheap, fraud, and impostor."

"Flaversham!" Ratigan yelled behind him.

As Ratigan smiled nervously at the crowd, he had no idea that it wasn't Hiram at the controls. It was Basil. Olivia and Flaversham embraced each other as Dawson and Jet each held one of the boy's ropes around Ratigan's thugs. The Queen had her own rope around Fidget, giving it a tight tug.

"Don't mess with the Queen of England," Jet jokingly whispered.

Basil continued speaking as he messed with the controls. "A corrupt, vicious, demented scoundrel. There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct."

Basil jerked the controls, causing the robot's head to fly up and spin, biting Ratigan's nose. He forced the head back down, but caused both arms to spring out, hitting him in the stomach. Ratigan moved in front of the robot, hiding it from the crowd's eyes, but they aren't buying it anymore. The Robot Queen pushed past Ratigan.

"No depravity you wouldn't commit."

Ratigan tried to force his weight on the robot, but it sprung upward, bringing him up with it, then letting the rat fall.

Back stage, Jet smiled, knowing where Basil was taking this. _Go, Bas!_ Jet thought. _Show him what it means to mess with the queen._

"You, Professor-" Basil jerked even harder on the controls, causing the robot to fall apart. "...are none other than a foul stenchus rodentus, commonly known as a..."

Ratigan's temper flared as he seized the robot by the neck, knowing what came next.

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"...SEWER RAT!" Basil said, bursting from behind the curtain, pointing at his nemesis.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Arrest that fiend!" Basil said.

Basil, Dawson, Flaversham, and the Queen tackled Ratigan as several other mice rushed forward to help. Other mice fought the rest of Ratigan's men. This included young Jet, who opted for fist fighting instead of using his sword.

Olivia watched from behind the curtain, not noticing that Fidget had managed to fee himself from his ropes.

OOOOO

Outside, Felicia was still running from Toby. She darted through bushes and flower beds, and scrambled up a wall, where Toby couldn't reach. He leapt up halfway and barked at her. Felicia snickered and lifted her chin at him. She turned, lifted her tail and made a show of leaping down to the other side.

Seconds later, she gives another terrified screech as several more dogs began attacking her. Felicia's ribbon and fur flew in the air as she and Toby realized the cat had landed in the Royal Guard Dog's Kennel.

OOOOO

Back inside, Ratigan threw his attackers away as he shed his robe. Fidget whistled at him from a high balcony, Olivia in his hands.

"The girl! The girl!"

Flaversham turned, horrified as Ratigan jumped from mouse to mouse and grabbed a robe to swing himself to the balcony. Basil, Dawson, Jet, and Flaversham rushed forward, only to freeze as Ratigan held Olivia threateningly over the edge.

"Stay where you are or the girl dies!" He then disappeared behind the curtain, taking Olivia with him.

"Hurry, Dawson! Jet, stay here."

"No way, Basil," Jet said, causing the detective to turn. "You've left me out of a ton of adventures because they're 'too dangerous'. But no more. I'm in on this one."

Basil smiled as the four ran outside. Finally outside, Basil spotted Ratigan's dirigible.

"There he goes!" Basil quickly climbed up a flag pole and shouted down. "Dawson! Flaversham! Gather up those balloons!"

Over a dozen balloons were tied to the palace gate. As Dawson and Flaversham moved to grab them, Basil began to lower the Union Jack. Jet, on the other hand, grabbed a matchbox from the garbage can.

This was it. This would be the fight that decided wether or not they all lived or died.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

A storm was approaching as Fidget pedaled the dirigible while Ratigan steered. Olivia bravely stood up to the villain.

"Just wait! Basil's smarter than you! He's going to put you in jail!" She tugged on Ratigan's tail to accent her next few insults. "He's not afraid of a big, old, ugly, rat like you.

Ratigan yanked his tail back. "Would you kindly sit down and SHUT UP!?"

Ratigan's yell sent Olivia flying back, knocking her over a stool and sending her into the wall. Ratigan turned and saw the British flag flying in front of him, blocking his path. Fidget cowered as it rose higher into the air.

Basil had taken the flag, the balloons, and the sliding matchbox for him, Dawson, Jet, and Flaversham to fly in. Ratigan sneered and turned the dirigible as Fidget began to pedal faster.

"Let her go, chaps!" Basil commanded.

Dawson and Flaversham released air from an open balloon, closing the distance between them and Ratigan. Jet, positioned in the front of their make-shift balloon, was in charge of steering.

Ratigan led them around roofs and chimneys, up and around a statue of Lord Nelson, and straight ahead towards the Tower Bridge. Fidget pedaled as fast as he could as Ratigan steered the dirigible just below the bridge. Dawson braced himself for the crash. But at the last minute, they moved downward, just missing it.

Up ahead, Fidget had stopped pedaling, out of breath and exhausted. Ratigan glared at his assistant as the bat hopped inside and gestured towards Olivia.

"We have to - lighten the load."

"Oh, you want to lighten the load! Excellent idea!"

Fidget snickered at Olivia, but Ratigan seized Fidget by the ears and tossed him over instead.

"No! Not me! I can't fly! I can't fly!"

Fidget fell to a watery death in the Thames River as Ratigan hopped on the propeller and moved forward.

OOOOO

"You think he'll be okay?" Jet asked.

"I'm sure you can search for him later," Basil said. "Just get in closer."

"Aye aye, captain," Jet said.

Basil and the others had finally caught up, the detective prepared to jump.

"Steady!" Basil said.

The detective jumped and caught the tail of the aircraft, swinging forward. Ratigan ducked as Basil's feet just missed him. The two adversaries glared at each other, until a terrified scream came from Olivia.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

With Ratigan at the pedal, there was no one to steer, and they headed directly for Big Ben!

Ratigan screamed as they crashed right into the clock.

From the mouse-made hot air balloon, Dawson, Flaversham, and Jet could do nothing but stare at the now empty dirigible hanging from the hole, praying that their friends were alright.

_Come on, Basil,_ Jet thought. _You've gotten out of a lot worse than this. Being trapped in Ratigan's lair proved that. Please, be okay. And stay alive._


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Inside the clock tower, Basil awoke and rubbed his neck. Eyes opened wide, he stared in shock and amazement as the gears and cogs of Big Ben moved around him. Creeping up unnoticed behind him was Ratigan. The rat's left fist was poised, ready to knock Basil down to his death, while the other hand was clamped over Olivia's mouth. The little girl struggled, and was finally able to pull Ratigan's hand off of her.

"Basil!" She called. "Look out!"

Basil turned as Ratigan knocked him down. Basil rolled and caught the end of the rotating gear. He tried to pull himself back up as Ratigan prepared to deliver another blow. Olivia bit his hand, causing Ratigan to scream in pain. This gave Basil the opportunity to climb up the gear and seize the professor's cape and tangle it between two gears.

Ratigan dropped Olivia to hold onto his cape and keep himself from being strangled. But, he succeeded in kicking her off the gear. She fell and landed on a much larger gear, which was connected to another one that would end up crushing her in just a few seconds.

Thinking quickly, Basil jumped from the gear and onto a lever, which lifted the chain towards Olivia. The final keg approached Olivia as Basil drew even closer. She tried to flatten herself against the gear as Basil reached up with his hand. Basil grabbed Olivia just as the gears connected. The two smiled at each other as the chain continued to lift them to the top of the tower.

Down below, Ratigan's face filled with anger as he watched the pair make their escape. Right then, his sanity snapped, and, with a burst of strength, he tore his cape in half, freeing himself.

Basil and Olivia stopped at a hole in the top of the tower, trapped by the deadly fall and Ratigan.

Inside, Ratigan has been completely consumed by hatred. The egotistical gentleman was gone and taken over by a terrifyingly dangerous monster. He ran through and around the multiple gears, his clothes becoming torn and ragged.

OOOOO

Outside, Olivia tugged on Basil's coat and pointed to Dawson, Jet and Flaversham, who were approaching in the balloon. Basil realized Ratigan was drawing closer, and lifted Olivia in his arms, holding her up. Dawson was holding Flaversham by his apron as the toymaker leaned forward as far as he could, trying to reach his daughter.

"Closer, Dawson!" Basil said. "Closer!"

Ratigan leapt onto the striking hammer, nearly falling, but scrambled up and leapt forward. Basil was still trying to lift Olivia as high as he could, but they couldn't quite make it.

"Daddy, I can't reach!" Olivia said, pained. "I can't reach!"

"Basil!" Jet called. "Look out!"

Basil turned just in time to see Ratigan leap forward in order to tackle the detective. Basil grunted as Ratigan caught him midsection and the two fell downward. Olivia was tossed into the air, and caught by Hiram before she fell. The father and daughter hugged, but down below, Ratigan was still holding onto Basil.

The detective tried to grasp the top of the tower, but, between the rain and Ratigan's weight, he couldn't get a good grip. They separated as they fell down the face of the clock. Mid-fall, Ratigan grabbed Basil again. The two hit the hour hand, where Basil was sent flying across and landed face down with his upper body laying over the edge.

His vision was blurred for only a second, and he moved back. The thunderstorm had become very intense by this point.

"Basil!" Dawson called. "Over here!"

Basil was relieved to see his friend, but was barely able to take a single step towards the group when Ratigan attacked him from behind, lifting him up with one arm. Basil managed to wriggle free and ran up towards the edge. But, Ratigan suddenly jumped right in front of him, blocking the detective's path.

"There's no escape this time, Basil!" Ratigan said.

_Come on, Basil,_ Jet thought. _You've beaten this rat before, you can do it again!_

Basil slid down the hand and tried to put distance between himself and the raging rat, but he was there once more, blocking him. Ratigan held out his hand and unsheathed his razor-sharp claws, and hit Basil twice with such force that it sent him flying back. His friends were trying to reach him as fast as they could, but Basil couldn't hold out much longer.

Before he could even stood, Ratigan hit him again, this time at the face. Finally, the rat had drawn blood. Basil stumbled back, his hands covering a gash across his muzzle. A hard swipe across the chest knocked Basil off his feet. Gnashing his teeth, Ratigan swung downward as Basil turned his back on him, trying to stand up. The black claws met their true mark this time, slicing into the flesh on Basil's back as it sent pieces of fur and cloth flying. Basil cried out, falling to his knees. The next heavy blow smacked the detective to the very tip of the hour hand. He scrambled away from the edge and staggered up again, clutching his bleeding arm in pain.

Jet watched the scene in front of him, scared half to death. First, he'd lost his mother to a cat, then he'd lost his father to a crazed mouse with a gun. Now, he just might loose his uncle to a crazed rat!

Ratigan was upon him in a moment, still too rage-blind to recognize that Basil was on the verge of collapse. This was too profoundly satisfying for Ratigan to quit now. With yet another brutal smack to the throat, the battered detective was flung up in the air and over the edge, where he just managed to grab hold. Ratigan snarled with savage frustration. He looked down, surveying the drop. It was a good seventy or eighty meters to the ground. Basil was staring up at Ratigan with huge, terrified eyes, his tattered jacket blowing in the gusts. Basil almost let go at the sight of his nemesis. Ratigan's bulging yellow eyes and enormous teeth were just above him. His head appeared small in front of the massive shoulders and shaggy muscled chest. His breath hissed noisily through his teeth as he raised a bloody hand high over his head.

Lightning struck as Ratigan reared back. Basil braced himself, but Ratigan's blow sent him down.

Dawson and Olivia both tried to grab for him, but missed. They all stared in disbelief as their friend plummeted to the ground. Ratigan himself almost didn't believe it, but a cruel smile spread across his face as he leapt up and laughed maniacally.

"I won!" Ratigan said.

"On the contrary!" Basil's voice said. Jet's eyes lit up as he saw his uncle had managed to catch the propellor of the ruined dirigible. Once he noticed something in Basil's hand, Jet smiled.

"The game's not over yet, Ratigan!" Jet said.

Basil rang Felicia's bell. Ratigan only had time to check his pocket for his missing bell before the clock struck 10:00. The sticking hammer fell and Big Ben sounded off. The vibrations forced Ratigan over the edge and the rat fell.

He made one final grab at Basil, catching the detective by his jacket. The rope snapped under the extra weight. Ratigan fell as Basil clung to the propeller, bit it broke as well. Olivia, Dawson, Hiram, and Jet felt helpless as both Ratigan and Basil, screaming, disappeared below the clouds. Ratigan was finally defeated, but it wasn't happy for them.

Olivia turned to her father and began to sob. Jet was about ready to cry as well, since he had sadly now lost all of his family.

A squeaking noise began approaching from below, and Olivia leaned back to look down. Basil was slowly making his way back up, pedaling with all his might as the propeller lifted him higher. He looked up at his friends and smiled.

"Ho ho!" Dawson said. "Hooray!"

"Hooray!" Olivia called. "It's Basil!"

Olivia then hugged Dawson as Flaversham and Jet jumped up and down.

"Good fellow!" Dawson said. "Jolly good! Ha!"

"Way to go, Bas!" Jet said. "I knew you could do it!"

The storm, on the other hand, was finally over as the five friends were finally together, safe and sound.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Back at Basil's flat, Ratigan's picture had been replaced by a newspaper clipping with a picture of Basil and Dawson bowing before the queen being knighted for their bravery.

The headline read: "Queen Honours Detective", and went along with the subheadlines "Queen Praises Detective Basil, Medal to be Given", and "Time Runs Out for Ratigan". The body of the rat had been found, confirming Ratigan didn't survive the plunge.

"To be thanked by the Queen herself!" Dawson said in awe. "Oh, how very thrilling, eh, Basil?"

Basil placed Ratigan's bell on the mantle as a memory of the case.

"All in a day's work, Doctor," Basil said. He then turned to his nephew. "And how's your new helper, Jet?"

The boy, who had been leaning up against one of the chairs, smiled. "I was actually able to find Fidget alive in the Thames River. He was fairly injured from his fall, but I was able to get him to the hospital. When I return to America this fall, he's coming with me, and hopefully, he'll be able to fly. It will actually come in handy in the crowded city of New York."

"Well, I'm just glad he was able to change his ways," Hiram said.

"Oh, Dr. Dawson, you were wonderful!" Olivia said, causing Dawson to chuckle bashfully.

"Indeed," Hiram responded. He looked at his pocket watch and noticed the time. "Oh my, we're late to catch our train. Come along, Olivia."

"Yes, Father," Olivia said. It was a bittersweet moment as Olivia embraced the mouse who saved her life, as well as her father's. "Goodbye, Basil," Olivia sniffled. "I-I'll never forget you."

Basil leaned down and put his hands on her shoulders, smiling.

"Nor I you, Miss..." Basil couldn't help but repeat his running gag one last time. "...Miss Flangerhanger."

Olivia stared for a moment, then shook her head, a smile on her face.

"Whatever," Dawson chuckled.

"Goodbye, Dr. Dawson," Olivia said.

"Goodbye, my dear," Dawson smiled.

Olivia then walked over to the door and turned back "Goodbye," she whispered before leaving. Jet then followed them out, stating he was going to help them get tickets to America.

"Well, um..." Basil sniffled. "Not a bad little girl, actually."

Dawson put on his hat and prepared to leave. "Not at all. Well, it's time I was on my way too."

"But, um...but I thought..."

Dawson donned on his jacket. "Well, the case is over. Mmm...Perhaps it's...well, perhaps it's best I found my own living quarters."

"But..." Basil began as a knock at the door interrupts them. "Oh, now who can that be?"

Dawson opened the door and a young female mouse was standing outside, clearly in search of help.

She then said, hesitatingly, "I-is this the home of the famous Basil of Baker Street?"

Dawson took his hat off to welcome her. "Indeed it is, Miss. You look as if you're in some trouble."

At his look of concern, the lady mouse continued crying and wiping her eyes. "Oh, I am! I am!"

"Then, you've come to precisely the right place."

Basil seized the moment to reveal what he was trying to say earlier, and put his arm around Dawson.

"Ah," he began, "allow me to introduce my trusted associate, Dr. Dawson, with whom I do _all_ my cases. Isn't that right, Doctor?"

Dawson seemed surprised at first, but then understood what Basil was asking him. They shook hands as Dawson spoke. "What? What? Oh, yes. Yes! By all means."

The sentimental moment lingered for a bit, then Basil got straight to business.

"As you can see, Dawson," Basil began, "this young lady has just arrived from the Hampstead district and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand. Now, tell me your story and, pray, be precise."

OOOOO

_From the journal of Doctor David Q. Dawson,_

_From that time on, Basil and I were a close team. And over the years, we had many cases together. But I shall always look back on that first with the most fondness; my introduction to Basil of Baker Street...the Great Mouse Detective._


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jet walked to the pier with Hiram Flaversham and his daughter, Olivia. The two of them were heading over to America, and Jet had kindly used his American contacts to get them a fairly decent start. They were getting close to the ship, so Jet decided to start explaining what they should do, and he was even writing it down so they could remember it.

"Okay," Jet began, "when you get to America, you'll have to go through customs. Once you have, head over to a place called Tammany Hall and talk to an Irish mouse named Honest John. I already sent over pictures of you guys, but just tell them you know me.

"Honest John will be able to get you a green card right away, and he'll even get you all the information so you can register to be a full citizen and vote for the president.

"Oh, and one more thing," Jet said. "There's a town out west called Green River I've heard is actually bursting with opportunity for mice. Once you're registered to vote, I suggest heading down there for a new shot at a toy shop."

The trio had arrived at the boat by that point. Jet took Hiram's hand, shaking it.

"Stay safe, Jet," Hiram said.

"You guys, too," Jet responded. He then knelt down to Olivia. "When I'm able to leave here at the end of the summer, I'll be sure to look you guys up."

"Goodbye, Jet," Olivia said, hugging the young mouse.

Jet gave her a quick hug back, then faced her. "Listen, Olivia. I want to give you something."

Reaching into his backpack, Jet pulled out a small wooded dagger-like sword.

"What's that for?" Olivia said.

"Well, it's actually for your birthday, kiddo." Jet responded. "And I want to make sure that you're safe in America. Ratigan might not be around, but there are still a few cats. Just watch your back, okay?"

"Got it, Jet," Olivia said. She gave the boy one last hug as the boat's horn sounded. The two then waved the young boy goodbye as the ship left port. Jet knew they were heading for a new life, and he believed he had made the right decision with them.

However, they could've never suspected that the duo were about to embark on an adventure that could end up bringing the friends together once again.

**Okay, so I'm finally finished. I hope you guys liked it. By the way, I will have a picture of Jet in the cover spot soon, I just need to get the picture ready, then scan it into my computer.**

**Also, the cliffhanger at the end, I am trying to figure out a way to get a Great Mouse Detective and An American Tail crossover. I just need to figure out how to start it. But, I think I've got a fairly good idea.**

**See you all soon!**


End file.
